A visitor
by alezandrea isayah
Summary: Lady Elizabeth gets a visitor one day, years after Ciel disappears for the last time.


**Hey guys. Hope you like. I own nothing.**

He felt the carriage come to a stop finally and hurried out of the infernal box. He looked up the steps of the old manor that was his destination to see an older woman standing by the doors. Her bright green eyes gazed down at him in disbelief, but she met him halfway down the stairs. Greeting her in the way his father taught him, he caught her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

"My Lady, I see you received my letter," he said in his velvet voice. His sapphire eyes met hers to see tears welling in the green depths.

"Ciel?" she whispered, so her passing butler could not hear. He chuckled in response with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Close, My Lady. My name is Ciel, but I am not the Ciel you remember." The green eyes flicked in confusion, and he chuckled again. "Is there somewhere more private, My Lady."

He followed her through the manor to a study, where she sat behind the desk and watched him as he settled into one of the chairs in front. She was quiet as he looked around, his eyes lingering on the portrait of the late Vincent Phantomhive and his family. Then his eyes found a smaller picture, one that he actually stood to look at. His father was fast asleep in a gilded chair behind a desk with another man that he knew well standing by his side. At the window was another man that he actually knew as a demon hound.

"That picture was taken while Ciel was still here. The man is his butler, Sebastian Michaelis," said the lady at the desk. Ciel turned to her, his sapphire eyes locked on the chair she sat upon. It was the gilded chair from the picture. "May I ask why you have come here?"

"To warn you, My Lady," he replied, taking his seat once more and crossing his legs. "You must know that your time is almost up." He watched as she sighed, her eyes on the picture of his father as a small boy. She nodded almost sadly. "Elizabeth, your willingness to throw yourself into the work that my father did when he was young has placed you in a predicament, and you must be aware of a few things."

"I always knew I would end up there. Once I took up my Ciel's work, watching men die at my orders, that I would never make it to heaven," she said, her voice tired. Ciel watched him, remembering his father's stories about the strong young woman that he had been engaged to. Seeing this older woman in front of him made him almost feel sorry for humans, knowing that she had once been so strong and that she would soon die.

"You may still make it in the end. But you must first serve for your crimes," said Ciel, causing her to look at him. "Hell wouldn't keep such a proud and brave woman for long. You did only your job, and you kept the criminals in England in check, but you did break one of the ten rules of God."

"Yes, I know. But I must ask of you. Did my Ciel suffer? I tried so hard to make him smile again," she said, tears welling in her eyes. Ciel gazed at her with wonder. He had just told her that she would end up in Hell, and she wasn't worried.

"My father has had a decent life since he has left. But I suppose you don't know?" he replied, the question making her glance at the small photo on the shelf. "My Father got caught up in a demon's battle. To make the demon that served him suffer, he was transformed himself."

"So Sebastian _was_ a demon," she said, a small smile playing on her features. "I had always wondered why he was so good at everything. But, he kept my Ciel safe. Is Ciel happy?"

"My father found his happiness in Sebastian. And later in me," responded the young man, a smile spreading across his face. "Father kept an eye on you, has tried to keep you safe. But we are supposed to keep our distance from humans. I was sent here by Sebastian, the crown prince of Hell. Your time ends in three days, and then the reapers will come to review your life and send you to your destination."

"I have one last question," said Elizabeth, her voice even more tired now as Ciel stood. "You never mentioned your other parent. Am I right in saying that it is Sebastian?"

Ciel smiled as shadows began to surround him. Black feathers made of darkness floated around the room as he nodded, his sapphire eyes turning red.

"I hope to see you again, My Lady," he said as he turned into the darkness to return to his father.

-Three Days later

Lady Elizabeth watched then moon rising from her window. She had ordered the servants not to bother her for the rest of the night. The image of her recent visitor still burned in her mind. Her Ciel, with blood red eyes surround by the darkness. But the boy who had visited her was not her Ciel. She remembered though, the day her Ciel had disappeared, the day he gave her one last dance. His visible eye had flashed the same red for an instant. She had told herself that it was a trick of lighting.

Tired more than ever, she rested on her bed and waited. It had been three days since the boy had come to her. Tonight, she would leave this world. Her bright green eyes closed and she listened to the rustling trees outside her window. The scent of roses, the beautiful white ones that Ciel loved so much, drifted through the open windows.

"You've been waiting, My Lady," said a voice. She opened her already dulling eyes to the image of a man she had seen before. Grell Sutcliff was standing next to her bed. She gave him a tired smile, unable to talk. Her eyes drifted away, and landed on a man sitting on the window sill, a lazy smile on his face. Bright sapphire eyes danced as he watched her, his bluish hair dancing in the breeze. Barely visible in one eye was a pentagram, and on the man's hand was a blue diamond.

"My Ciel," Elizabeth whispered. The man smiled wider, and then nodded to Grell. Elizabeth watched him as a whirring sound filled the room, and a pain erupted in her chest. Ciel faded from her sight as her soul left the withered body lying on the bed.

Ciel Phantomhive watched Grell as he poured over Lizzy's memories. Finally, Grell relinquished a small crystal, white with tendrils of red and black, over to the demon. Then the reaper left him to ponder over the crystal. With a sigh, he placed it carefully inside his jacket and turned for home. Lucifer was waiting for him, soft red eyes watching him with concern as the younger demon handed the crystal to another to take it to the 'prisons' down the road.

"Will you be alright?" asked the older demon as Ciel collapsed into his arms.

"It was hard to watch, but it's over now. There's nothing more to worry about," he said, glancing up at his former butler. While the demon had regained his birth name, his retained the look that he wore as Sebastian, with that same smile. "Although, I think we need to talk about you sending our son to her."

Lucifer's smile faded, his eyes filling with mild concern. A little 'oh' was released as Ciel stepped back and glared at him. The younger demon's voice could be heard throughout Hell.

**please r&r**


End file.
